The nights after fall
by The Devil Who Writes
Summary: This story takes place during and after protical knightfall was activated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** this takes place in the arkham-verse after the supposed death of the Batman.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Selina Kyle's apartment_

Selina had just returned from the orphanage were she was captured by the Riddler, once she'd climbed through the window, she immediately hopped onto her couch.

" I wonder if there is anything good on " she thought to herself, before she grabbed the television remote off the coffee table.

She turned on the television and to her surprise, she saw Batman/Bruce Wayne, entering Wayne Manor with the Batwing and the Batmobile parked on the front yard.

 _I wonder how his gonna still be Batman after the whole Scarecrow thing._ She thought quietly to herself, she didn't have to wait very long for her question to be answered.

" This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Wayne Manor, following the dramatic unmasking of the masked vigilante known as Batman."

" What a snob " Selina said, as Isis her cat, jumped up onto the couch. Selina had never liked Vicki that much, after one of her stories made life a little bit harder for her.

Selina turned her attention from the TV to her cat. She gently picked up Isis, holding her like a mother would hold a child. And started stroking her very carefully.

" Mr Wayne has just entered his home and his refusing to come out ", Selina started to slowly shift her attention back to the television.

" Oh My God ! " Vicki Vale shouted as Wayne Manor started to burst into flames.

Selina's heart sank when she saw the manor burst into flames.

" Bruce ! " she said practically shouting, She quickly ran to the counter and picked up her phone.

She tried calling him but it went straight to his voicemail, so she tried calling him again. " Damn it Bruce pick up the phone !."

She had seen the supposed death of Batman many times, only for him to return days later back on the streets.

The reason she was so worried about him actually being dead this time, was because of the stuff he'd said to her after he had rescued her from the orphanage.

Sure he was always dark and brooding, but the stuff had was saying back at the orphanage was a bit darker then what he usually said. He told straight to her face that this was the end for him.

That " Gotham needed a new myth, that could rise from the ashes of the Batman."

The more she tried to call him, the more she was convincing herself that he'd actually died.

" No, no this can't be real " Selina was hoping that what she'd just saw wasn't true. So even though they really never saw eye to eye, she called Robin ( Tim Drake ) since he was his partner she thought he'd have the answer.

But know matter how many times she tried calling him, she got nothing. " WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING."

" Screw this I'm going to the manor " She said while trying to reassure herself that Bruce would be fine. She didn't really like being around so many people, but in this case she'd make an exception.

She quickly jumped out onto her motorcycle, which was waiting outside of her apartment window, and drove as fast as she could.

10 minutes later and she'd finally made it to Wayne Manor, naturally the police had arrived and were trying to make sense of what just happened.

And the press were still there, much to Selina's disappointment. Although that wouldn't stop from trying to find Bruce.

Selina ran behind some trees directly opposite Wayne Manor's front gates. And quite climbed up the tree, trying to get a birds eye view over the reporter and the destroyed Wayne Manor.


	2. Chatper 2

**Author's note:** I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far, and with that out of the way I hope you all enjoy chapter 2.

 **Side note:** This story isn't exactly lore friendly, so I'm gonna bring back some characters if I feel like it.

" He can't be dead !" Selina thought to herself, trying desperately to figure out what could have happened. Did one of Bruce's enemies finally beat the Batman, or did Bruce blow himself up ?

She started thinking of a life without Batman, a life without Bruce. Sure she didn't need Bruce, she never has, but she knew that Gotham needed him, regardless of the fact that the whole world knew who he was.

" Maybe his hiding in the Bat-cave and he'll call me tomorrow " she said, as she headed towards her motorcycle, she took one last look at the Manor and said." Please call me Bruce ", before she drove off in her motorcycle.

After she arrived at her apartment she opened the door, to find Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn standing in the middle of her living room. " You've known all along " Ivy said, as she walked over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of green tea.

" What are you talking about Ivy ?" Selina said generally puzzled by what Ivy was thinking, " I think you know what I'm talking about " Ivy she whist having a sip of her oh so delicious cup of green tea.

" I literally have no idea what your are talking about " Selina said showing her genuine confusion, " You know the fact that Bruce Wayne was Batman !" Harley said with a smile after hopping on the couch.

" Bruce Wayne was always kind to both me and Harley " Ivy said after she placed her cup on the coffee table. Ivy sat down on the couch next to Harley, " Selina sit with us " Ivy said with the most subtle note of sorrow in her voice.

Selina sat down next to both of them and they started talking about how each other's days were going, until Harley said " So did B-man I mean ... Bruce send you a message before he died ?"

" His not dead !" Selina exclaimed whilst Ivy was giving Harley an angry look. " Harley !" Ivy yelled, " you can't say stuff like that !" Harley tried to apologise before a man in a black hoodie walked into the apartment.

" Bruce your back !" Selina said giddy with excitement," Actually the name is Grayson, and I'm here to deliver a message to a ms Kyle about Bruce Wayne." Selina started assuming the worst but tried to remain carm.

" Is Bruce okay ?" Dick said while looking at the floor " Selina Bruce is dead " Selina's heart stopped after she heard what Dick had to say.

" Well thank you for telling me " Selina before she kindly showed Dick the door, before tears started trickling down her face. She turned her back to face the door and slowly it surely, started to slide down to the floor.

Ivy got off the couch and walked over Selina, she sat down by Selina " Do you want to talk about it ?" Ivy said, her voice sounded like that of an angel.

" His actually dead ", Selina said though bitter tears. As 3 months had passed, Selina's was a simple one. She became the proud owner of " Kyle's Cats." And she now had a new boyfriend named Robert, her life was great, but still felt like something was missing.

One night Selina and Robert went to the cinema to see " The Mark of Zorro." After movie had finished Robert was ecstatic, "Hey Selina, what did you think of the film?" "The film was fine Robert", Selina said with a slight smile.

" Hey we can get home quicker if we go down this alley." Robert said whilst holding Selina's hand, they were walking through the alley, until Selina saw the white chalk outlines of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

 **And that was chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I currently working on chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Selina stopped for a minute to pay her respects, but she was unaware that there were currently three muggers in the very alley both her and Robert were in.

They emerged from the shadows, "Selina, get behind me" Robert said out of concern for Selina's safety. One of the muggers pulled out a knife, grabbed Selina from behind and said rough tone. "Give us your wallet, now or the lady gets it."

Robert turned around to face the mugger with the knife, "Here's my wallet just leave the lady only !" Robert said whilst handing the mugger his wallet. The mugger with the knife threw Selina onto the ground, and walked over towards Robert.

Robert looked at Selina laying down there on the ground, "You bastard !" Robert said staring at the mugger with the knife dead in the eye.

Selina got up off the ground and saw a shadow like figure on an opposing rooftop, she focused the figure as it glide towards them. "Is that Batman ?" Selina said, the muggers without knives looked at the shadow like figure heading towards.

"Ba-ba-ba Batman!" The mugger shouted as he grabbed Robert, the Batman had finally glided onto the alleyway right in front of the muggers.

"Back away or he gets it !" The mugger said whilst his hand started to shake. Batman just causally flicked a batarang towards the mugger knocking him out cold, before he turned around towards the other muggers and said "who's next ?" In a rough 'n' tough tone.

The muggers all ran out of the alley as quick as they could, he walked over to Selina and extended his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and stood up against the wall. Batman walked to the end of the alley and called in the batmobile.

And drove off towards Wayne Manor, Selina was confused to say the least. Why did Batman suddenly return after all these years?


	4. Please-read

Hello friends, sorry for not updating this story for awhile. I decided to take a break for awhile and this of how to advance the plot further. Thanks for your patience friends! Chapter 4 will be coming soon, as well as a long more detailed chapter 3. Thanks for reading this and please enjoy your day friends.

\- The Devil Who Writes


End file.
